


You colour my world

by CaseyTheGhost



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyTheGhost/pseuds/CaseyTheGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is a very beautiful place full of colour and wonder, but only for those who have met their soulmate. Gavin Free is an anxious 25 year old who is still seeing the world in a dull black and white spectrum, and when you live with a married pair of soulmates who constantly tease you about it, you can get sick of it. So what happens when a new worker comes into play at the Achievement hunter office?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You colour my world

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr but I decided I'm better off posting it here as well bc why not (original post: http://kingmogarr.tumblr.com/post/84017503494/you-colour-my-world)

From the beginning of time everyone saw the world in black and white, everything’s natural beauty was unappreciated to all of those who had not met their soulmate. Scientists can’t prove why but when you first touch your soulmate the world blooms into colour. Gavin has yet to meet his so called 'soulmate' and is getting terribly anxious.   
“What is it like, ya know seeing the world in colour and all that?” Gavin asks his boss and housemate Geoff. The two boys are sat watching the sunset with a couple of bevs while trying to come up with video ideas. To Geoff the sky is a beautiful combination of colours as the sun goes down. To Gavin it’s a variety of different shades of grey, making it a very boring sight.   
“It’s wonderful Gavvers, when I met Griffon I finally understood why everyone makes such a big fuss over it. I’m sure you’ll find that special girl or guy soon enough Gav” Geoff says before taking another long sip of his beer.   
“I’m just so sick of it now, I want to find her-“  
“or him” Geoff interrupts.   
“Shut up I doubt it will be a guy” Gavin insisted.   
“That’s what Joel said, now look at him and Ray.” Geoff giggled, laughing at the memory of those two meeting. Geoff introduced the two and they went to shake hands, the second they touched each other they pulled their hands away, shouting “NO WAY I’M NOT FUCKING GAY” Geoff just laughed and left them alone to figure it out, now they’re just as in love as Geoff and Griffon.  
“I just hope I meet her or him soon” Gavin complained.   
“You will dude, now let’s get onto planning some videos, we’ve got this new guy coming in on Monday and we need to get some good content with him in”   
“What about minecraft?” Gavin inquired. “The fans seemed to like the first one we made”  
“That’s actually a really good idea, we could attempt to get a few of the achievements in the game” Geoff cheered.   
The rest of the night was spent talking about what achievement they could go for, they chose on a rail in the end, it’s nice, simple and easy, or so they thought. 

The next day rolled around and Gavin went straight to editing videos and Geoff hung around waiting for the new guy, Michael Jones, they had seen a few of his rage quit community videos and hired the guy on the spot. Geoff gave him a tour of the office, introducing him to all of his co-workers before taking him to the Achievement Hunter office. Michael had also never met his soulmate, but he didn’t tell anyone out of sheer embarrassment.   
“So these are the 5 people, including me, which you will be spending most of your time with. These lovely people are Jack, Ryan, Ray and our little Gavvy over here” Geoff said, pointing at each Hunter. They all waved at their new co-worker, expect Gavin who was still focused on editing. Not even noticing they were in the room.   
“Oi jackass” Geoff shouted, flicking Gavin in the head.   
“Wot?” He hissed.   
“The new guy is here you idiot” Geoff snapped.   
“Hi I’m Gavin and I have editing to do, nice to meet you” and with that, he was back with the headphones on, eyes glued to the screen.   
“What a jerk” Michael muttered under his breath, Geoff nodded his head in agreement.

Hours later the guys were all in Ray’s minecraft world, recording a video of them trying to get the ‘on a rail’ achievement. The only thing was that a certain Gavin Free had one too many bevs and was drunk and pissing everyone off, even more than usual.   
“I have made the tower of pimps everyone worship me” Gavin announced.   
“Did you really make a tower of gold?” Jack asked.   
“Is that what you did with all my gold?” Ray laughed.   
“I’m going to beat the shit out of you.” Michael joked, hitting Gavin off the large tower.   
“But Michael” Gavin wined, watching his black and white character run away on his screen.   
“My named Michael you fucking idiot not ‘micool’” Michael mocked.   
“Let’s make a pact that Gavin does not get this achievement” One of the other guys said, they all agreed, apart from Gavin who made annoying whiney noises. 

After Geoff and Michael got the achievement it was Ray’s turn. But Gavin had somehow got the cart and was on the track. And before any of the other players could run onto the track to stop the boy, he was on his way.   
“God fucking dammit Gavin!!” Michael screamed before launching himself onto the younger boy, tackling him onto the ground. But the second Michael touched Gavin his world lit up with colour. He could see that Gavin’s obnoxious hair was a dirty blonde colour and his eyes were an odd green/blue colour. What Michael didn’t notice is the boy below him had also stopped making any noise and was staring back at Michael. What Gavin saw was Michaels brown hair and eyes, coupled with millions of freckles across his face, when both boys snapped back into a now colourful reality they realized the other 4 were shouting their names, asking what happened.   
“Geoff!” Gavin squealed when they both stood up “I can see!”  
“You’ve always been able to see you dumb sh- wait you mean colour?” Gavin eagerly nodded his head and Geoff turned to look at Michael. “You too?”  
Michael slowly nodded, still not fully grasping that the annoying, drunk, British idiot was indeed his soulmate.   
Gavin turned to look at Michael, holding out his hand, eager for the older boy to shake it. “I believe we need a formal introduction then, I’m Gavin Free, I’m 25 years old, I run a channel called The Slow Mo Guys with my best friend Dan and I’m your soulmate” He squealed.   
Michael snapped out of his phase and took Gavin’s hand in his own, “Hi I’m Michael Jones, 26 years young. I’m very well known for ‘Rage Quit’ and I’m also your soulmate” he giggled before holding his arms open for a hug. “And I believe I owe you a date”


End file.
